<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SEAL Training by Dreamcatcher3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121372">SEAL Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3'>Dreamcatcher3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Buck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Buck spend time just hanging out after the Bucky's run in with the 118 at the bar.</p><p>During this time, Buck decides to share about his time in training and about his friend Angelica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; James Barnes, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Sam Hanna, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Steve McGarrett, Sam Winchester &amp; Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett &amp; Original Female Character(s), Steve McGarrett &amp; Sam Hanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Buck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Buck and Bucky Hangout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/gifts">strkville</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bucks sat on the couch watching nothing in particular as they drank beers. Bucky had approached the topic earlier about why he never mentioned to his old crew about his military past, but was honoring the fact Buck wasn't really up to discussing it at the moment. Honestly he understood that; there was quite a bit he didn't want to remember or ever discuss about his own past, so no way was he in a place to judge. However, people who served at least mention they served, but what he had heard at the bar that night, Bucky knew his new friend didn't even do that.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you proud?" Buck's voice cuts into his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Of?"</p><p> </p><p>"Serving."</p><p> </p><p>He hums. "Yeah. Not always, but yeah. There are things I wish I never had to see or be a part of, but serving meant someone else didn't have to take my spot and I got to protect my unit and my country."</p><p> </p><p>"Honorable." Buck takes another drink from his beer.  "I joined to get away and for someone to pay for me to do so."</p><p> </p><p>The soldier lets those words sink in for a few moments. "Do you want to tell me about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really." He shakes his head. "But yeah. Life at home wasn't good, but liveable. But after my sister left, things got worse for me. It got to the point I wondered if I would see the next day. I saw a recruiter one day and made the decision to join. It was purpose, it would get me away, and more importantly, I thought it would make me stronger. Not really sure that it did."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure it did kid. No one goes through the shit you do and keep gettin' back up unless they're strong. Sometimes it means having jagged edges, but it's still strong."</p><p> </p><p>Buck turns and seems to be studying him. "Did Steve just inhabit your body?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, punk." He groans and shoves at the younger man. "How'd I get surrounded by punks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Birds of a feather…." The younger laughs and is rewarded with a pillow to the face. He tries to attack back but Bucky is quick to use his larger body to pin Buck beneath him, hands pinned up above his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen hear, punk, should learn to respect yah betters or suffer the consequences."</p><p> </p><p>"And who just might that be, Sergeant Barnes?" The kid gives a mischievous smile, and he could practically see the wheels in his head turning.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your rank?"</p><p> </p><p>He gets a knowing look. "Petty Officer, second class."</p><p> </p><p>"My equal then." Bucky shifts his hold so he can use one hand to hold both wrists while the other slowly starts exploring along the younger's face and working his way down. "Almost made staff sergeant before my arm." Maybe another day he would go into details, but he didn't want to relive the trauma right then. "Course best training came from havin' younger sisters." He efficiently starts tickling along Buck's ribcage taking the man by surprise. The man works on freeing himself to strike back all while laughing, bringing his hips up to knock the older man off balance. Bucky is shoved off the couch but doesn't get enough bearing before his mini-me is on top of him and giving as good as he got before their match takes on a more dangerous side. Elbows are thrown, legs are swept, furniture pushed as both shift into their training, and more</p><p> </p><p>It was overall cathartic, and saw to them both panting as they rest on the ground, covered in sweat and some blood. Buck starts laughing between breaths and Bucky couldn't help but smile and join in.</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling better?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Thanks Bucky."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem kid." He reaches out and pats Buck's arm.</p><p> </p><p>The two just rest there for who knows how long, just letting the night settle around them and bring about a sense of peace.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Bucky. Want to hear about a friend and I while serving?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Sure, doll. Whatever yah want ta share."</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>Buck honestly couldn't believe that he let Angelica talk him into trying out for the SEALs. He knew he was skilled but did he really want to be a SEAL?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You already got the whole diving part, Mr. Petty officer second class, Navy Diver." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "That was a mouth full." He gives her a blank look. "Thought you didn't like long things in your mouth." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She gasps before laughing and smacking his arm. "That was crass! Just for that, you don't get to come with Ciara and me next week." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Come with you and Ciara? But I thought you two didn't like guys." Buck was laughing hard, it was just so easy to mess with her. He let her smack him with a pillow a few times before pulling it away and tossing it across the barrack. "Seriously though. You think we should?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah. We both already work with them, so why not up the game?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so he had signed to try out for SEALS along with his SWCC (Special Warfare Combat Craft Crewman) friend, letting them tryout together. However, the most interesting thing was who would be doing part of the training: Steve McGarrett and Sam Hanna. </p><p> </p><p>Those two were some of the top SEALs on the decade, and probably even more. Their missions were stuff of legends and nightmares so for them to come back for training…..well, things were definitely going to get interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck and Angelica realized quite early on that their previous jobs gave them a leg up on the majority of the recruits. Of course it was kind of a given when both jobs worked alongside the SEALs often enough to actually befriend some of the active members. Because of that, it was all too easy to turn training into a competition; they didn't bet on things that one of them seemed to have an advantage on such as Angelica with small boat seamanship, or Buck and his ability to swim up to two miles with fins. Everything else was fair game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bet you I can swim faster than you." Angelica nudges Buck's arm with her own as both get ready to jump into the pool for another round of combat diving training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turns his head to level her with a look. "One, no you won't. Two, it's the tied portion; you have to bob and not break the surface or velcro zip ties. But since you know that, I'm guessing you also know you won't beat me, right?" He smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I know I can beat you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doubtful since you didn't even mention it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here, Buckley, I can out last you any day. Get top marks of our group too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna bet?" He fights the urge to turn towards her as they need to stay in position. "Our usual?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Let's up it. Sayyyyyy……uniform prep?" The two of them chuckle at that as she never liked to have to get her uniform in order, particularly shining her boots. It wasn't because Angelica was messy or anything, but that the military standards were so intense that you had to be careful of even a thread breaking or risk having to clean all boots in the store house as punishment, and even at times more than that depending on what officer busted you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drinks too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drinks too." She agrees just before the step up to the edge and turn back into professional military personnel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelica grumbles as she polishes Buck's boots while he lounges on his bed reading some book. "I want a rematch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same event?" He asks idly as he flips a page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Dive medicine." They would be addressing that portion of the phase week in a few days, and thanks to her girlfriend, she already had some ideas of what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal. Bet level?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Extreme. Full on embarrassment next time we get off base and let loose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feel bad for your girlfriend when she has to see you make a full of yourself." He chuckles and she retaliates by throwing the shoe polish brush at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only one going to be an idiot is you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he picks the brush up and sits up to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says the one who lost today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because your body is heavier than mine. You sink like a stone. Should lose some weight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's it." Buck lounges at her, letting the momentum carry them both to the floor. "Guess we'll work on your combat training now." He moves to straddle her hips and reaches to pin her arms down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling, Angelica plants her feet and uses her hips to Buck him off and to the side. She aims for his thumb with her right wrist to break his hold before slamming her palm into his right shoulder to keep him going over and allowing her to scramble away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's on Buck." They two circle around, sizing one another up before going in for the attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is your fault," Buck complains at Angelica as the two run laps before their commanders make them do burpees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the dumbass who broke the door!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you shoved me into it! And it didn't break, it just cracked a little."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you can talk, you're not going fast enough!" Yells Steve McGarrett from his spot near Sam Hanna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think it means they can run another quarter mile, or maybe clean the latrines." Sam comments and both recruits have to hold back their groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They can do both."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both so screwed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck couldn't focus on anything but what happened earlier. Sure his body went through the motions, apparently good enough to keep passing, but his mind wasn't there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, instead it focused on Angelica almost dying. She had taken a good hit to the solar plexus and made breathing difficult, even causing a bit of problem to other organs or structures; he wasn't really sure, barely remembering that Ciara told him anything other than Angelica survived and was getting better steadily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers seeing too many bubbles suddenly coming up from the pool where he last saw her while he waited his turn at underwater combat. Too many bubbles meant loss of air so Buck counted to ten before diving in and pulling his friend out with the help of Hanna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck remembers being ordered to back off, hands trying to pull him away, but he smacked them off and screamed unintelligibly before checking the health checks before performing CPR. He heard someone helping him count the compressions, walking him through the two breaths and pulse check before counting the next set of compressions. Petty Officer, Second Class, Buckley was then ordered back with multiple people pulling away - the CPR and shock setting in made it harder to fight back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers watching his friend being moved to a dry surface, being wiped down, and then having AEDs attached to shock her heart back into working. When another round of compressions revived Angelica, and she coughed up water, Buck found himself collapsing to the floor in a sobbing mess. If she hadn't returned then, it was likely that they would have given up -too long for the brain to go without oxygen, too much damage to the organs, for her to live as anything more than a vegetable. Buck remembers being thankful that that wasn't the case and punching some instructor in the face that tried to order him back to training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course his luck was always on the low side as it turned out that the instructor was none other than McGarrett. He was understanding in it all, all the trainees seeing something traumatic, and Buck for almost losing a friend, but SEALs had to be ferocious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There will be times when you will watch a friend die and you'll have to keep going. You don't get the luxury of emotions."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had given Buck three days to decide if he would continue with training or leave. Just three days. And during those days he still had to train, still pretend his mind wasn't in a white and sterile room. Like he wasn't trying to will some of his life force into another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just three days to decide the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ciara?" He calls out softly as he knocks on the hospital door frame on the third day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in Buck, we're both awake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And decent? I know how you like to play doctor." He slowly walks in, letting his mind take in everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just jealous." His friend gripes but has a happy albeit tired smile on her face when he rounds the privacy curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Buck hands her the little bear he got her as he sits down in a chair on the opposite side of Ciara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like I really took a pounding. Heard you pulled me out." Angelica wasn't looking at him but the bear she was fiddling with in her hands. "Heard you did CPR."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Of course." He takes her hand in his. "Never been the type to give up on those I care about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Buck sees tears streaming down her face. "You're not that type. Never were. Ttthhank youuu." Her voice shook and threatened to break with the last part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always. Don't need to even thank me for that. No way I'm letting you go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's comfortable silence for a while as they all go over what could have been and what it means for their future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I can go back." Buck tells them after the nurses informs them visiting hours are almost over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't stay here-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He shakes his head. "I can't go back to training. I can't be that emotionless. I refuse to be. It's not for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you got so far," Ciara tells him, but he could see she didn't really have the fight in her to persuade him to keep going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I can't do it. Besides I already punched a trainer who gave me three days to figure shit out. I realized that while I was heading over, and here in this room, I rather save as many as I can. While SEALs save, their main purpose is to be ruthless. To take. I don't want to ever be numb enough to do that." Buck plays with a loose thread on the blanket. "I'm gonna drop and finish my contract with the Navy and get out. It's not for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to your friend?" Bucky asks when Buck stops talking, getting too lost in the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She kept up on the training, even got into SEALs. She was always a fighter. We lost touch for a while because of it. Being in the SEALs and always going out on missions. Last I heard, Angelica was on assignment and based out of Virginia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You reach out to her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here and there. I try not to call too much since she is away a lot. Plus she has a life outside of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mean yah can't still be friends. Look at Stevie and me. We made it work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the same when they are close by. And even then close doesn't mean staying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn't know what to say. How do you comfort someone who essentially lost his family? Even if some stayed, and new friends were found, he would be kidding himself to think it could make up for the loss of the 118. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to say, he just silently takes Buck's hand in his and holds it tight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>